Takahashi Misaki's Day Off
by Torby Tiptoe
Summary: Corresponding to the plot of Ferris Bueller's Day Off, this is the story of Misaki's attempt to ditch school. More details inside. Chapters will be pretty frequent, but reviews are always encouraging. Enjoy!


**So, hi :). I plan to make this story correspond to the movie Ferris Bueller's Day Off as much as possible. It seemed like a good idea since that is such a great movie. So, I thought I'd fill you in on my initial plot. Misaki is of course, Ferris Bueller. I'm going to have Usagi act as the role of Ferris's parents, rather than love interest who accompanies him, because I thought it would make a funnier scenario of Misaki trying to evade Usagi. Shinobu and Sumi both act interchangably as Sloane and Cameron. I don't mean that any of them are dating, but they are the two to spend the day with him skipping. Hiroki will act as Rooney, trying to track down Misaki and his friends for skipping his test (but a much cooler, less fail version :) ), Miyagi will act as Grace the Secretary (with more involvement in the plot), and as for Nowaki, I'm not sure yet. I want to incorporate all 6 main characters into the story. Please send me feedback/suggestions if you have any ideas as reviews, and as always, comments and criticisms are appreciated. Also, I would recommend watching Ferris Bueller's Day Off before you read this. It will make a lot more sense/make the story more fun to read :) Thanks!**

**~Torby Kitty**

**

* * *

**

"Uaaaaaaaah."

Misaki's exhausted groan seemed to be in unison with the rest of the class as the bell rang, _finally_ signaling the end to a particularly grueling day.

As the teen picked up his backpack, which seemed to weigh over a ton, he trekked grudgingly out to the main corridor, heading to the front entrance of Mitsuhashi University. He sighed. Today had been one his worst days in a while – one of those unimaginable, unbearably miserable, never-ending days, each class doused with boring lectures and incredibly hard assignments.

But what he worried about the most was the literacy exam he had tomorrow. The Devil must've sat on a tack or been dumped or something, but he'd assigned them a huge test, that would count for almost a third of their grade, with only a day in advance. And to top off how unholy that was, Misaki had fallen behind 6 chapters on their current text. It wasn't _his _fault – he'd just gotten too busy taking care of Usagi-san, going to his part-time job, reading the new issue of The Kan, and focusing on his other classes. It just wasn't _fair. _

"Oy! Misaki!" The teen veered around to his senpai, Sumi, running to catch up with him.

"Ah, senpai, how are you?" he asked when his colleague had caught up with him.

"Are you dreading Kamijou's test tomorrow?" Sumi inquired, a smirk on his face.

"Uaaaah," Misaki grumbled, his eyes tearing at the thought. "To tell you the truth…I'm 6 chapters behind. I'm _doomed, _senpai!" He clasped his friend's arm dramatically.

Sumi chuckled. "To tell you the truth, I haven't even read the stupid book yet." Misaki blinked, nodded sympathetically at his friend. As they neared the front entrance, Sumi stopped. "Ah, I suppose I must take my leave here, since Usami-san is probably waiting to snatch you away from me just behind that bend."

"Not today. Usagi-san is attending press conferences about his latest release all week. He doesn't come home until late each night." Misaki glanced at his friend, who was now smirking mischievously, and winced internally – he'd forgotten one of his cardinal rules: never elaborate on Usagi-san in the presence of Sumi.

"Late, huh?" Sumi snickered, grinning widely. "I guess that means you're all mine until tonight." He encased Misaki's waste, eerily grinning, and laced his hands between his colleagues'. Misaki quivered from sheer embarrassment, trying to pull away. "Ah, senpai –"

His senpai smiled and released his friend, who didn't appear to be amused by his mediocre antics. "Don't worry, I'm just fooling with ya."

"Uh huh," Misaki giggled in a manor entirely too fake to be interpreted as genuine amusement.

"Anyway, I can at least walk you home, right?"

"Hai," Misaki nodded. He closed his eyes and felt the soothing spring breeze embody him. As the two continued walking, he glanced up at the sky – it was pigmented a refreshing blue, and without a cloud in sight, it looked achingly enticing. "Ah, senpai, it's such a gorgeous day. Such a lovely time of year; I wish we didn't have to waste it in shitty school!"

"Un." Sumi agreed nonchalantly. Suddenly, the gears in his head seemingly ignited, for that classic deviant smirk appeared on his face once more.

"What?" Misaki asked, growing more and more nervous as his friend's grin widened with each passing second.

"You're absolutely right, Misaki. Why _should_ we have to go to school?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we should skip tomorrow! And have an awesome day out! You said Usami-san will be out all day, anyway, so what have we got to lose?"

"Uh…gee…senpai, I don't know. What about Kamijou-sensei's test?"

"Exactly! That just gives us more reasons to skip!" Noticing Misaki's grimace, Sumi continued, knowing that his friend would eventually yield. "Come _on_, Misaki. Don't be such a pussy. Screw Kamijou, and have some fun for once in your pathetically routine life."

Misaki opened his mouth to object, when a voice sounded behind them.

"What's that you said about screwing Kamijou?"

A wealthy looking teenager stood behind them, clad in an expensive-looking sweater vest and a half-pouty, half-devious expression inhabiting his face. He looked about college age, though neither Misaki nor Sumi had ever seen him in any of their classes.

Misaki's eyebrows furrowed. "Careful – elite schoolboys are particularly suspicious!" he whispered to Sumi, readying to strike a daunting ninja-pose if the situation required it.

"Ah, it's nothing," Sumi replied. "We were just thinking of ditching his class tomorrow. Are you in his basic humanities class or something, because I've never seen you around before?"

"I'm the dean's son," the boy answered. "And no, I don't go to Mitsuhashi U; I'm applying for next semester. I just know the Devil and have some not-too-pleasant experiences with him."

_Damn, is this kid in the mafia or something?_Misaki pondered.

"So," the boy continued. "If you're looking for a way to displease him, I'd like to join. Just as personal revenge, you know."

"Damn, what did he do to you in the first place?" Sumi laughed. "But, I'm not sure. I mean, you seem fine and all, but we don't even know your name."

"Takatsuki Shinobu."

"Ah, that would seem right," Misaki commented. " 'Dean Takatsuki' and all."

Sumi laughed. "Isn't your entire family like taking over the lit department. I mean, your dad's the dean. And isn't your sister married to the other professor, Miyagi."

"Divorced," Shinobu crossed his arms dramatically. "They're divorced."

"Okaaaaaaay."

"Anyway, I'll need your names and cell phone numbers if we want to organize this day right."

_Is this kid weird or what!_Misaki thought. He and Sumi introduced themselves and the three exchanged numbers. _Usagi-san was right, I am too easy, giving my number to some stranger after knowing him for ten minutes. What a moron, _Misaki noted grimly as he listed the last digit of his cell phone number to Shinobu.

"Alright, well I've got to run, but I'll call both of you and we'll form a plan for tomorrow."

"He seems strange, doesn't he?" Misaki remarked quietly as the boy ran off.

"Yeah, but for our day off, the more the merrier, you know?" Sumi shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, I better get home myself. Talk to you tonight, Misaki."

"Wait!" Misaki called. "I never actually agreed to ditching!" But his friend was already too far away to hear.

_Planning to ditch with a total stranger on the day of the biggest test of my life! Nii-chan, how do I get myself tangled into these messes! Help me! _


End file.
